


Wait for Today

by tellthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants Dean to learn to wait. At least for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Today

He moved over the edge from sleep to waking and felt early morning light more than saw it. There was a shift in the bed then growing awareness that there was a hand at his waist and lips at his neck. Another kiss and another shift and a body pressed against his back. The hand wandered up his body tracing ribs and muscles until it reached his shoulder and slid back down.

“I’m not going to complain, but it seems like the sort of morning we shouldn’t be waking up together.”

“We live together and we went to bed together last night,” Castiel said. “Of course we woke up together.”

“You know what I mean,” Dean made no move to stop Castiel’s slow path kissing from his neck to his shoulder. “It just seems like we shouldn’t be, you know… today.”

Castiel ignored him and worked his way slowly down Dean’s spine, one kiss at a time, his hand moving slowly down to Dean’s hips and pausing right at the bone, smiling to himself when Dean sighed.

“Cas…” Dean breathed and Castiel stopped.

“Since you feel so strongly about it, I can wait.” Castiel pulled back and rolled out of bed on his side. 

“Wait… wait? Wait!” Dean sat up, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “No, I didn’t mean that, I just meant— Cas… Cas!”

But Castiel was already out of their room and heading into the shower.

 

 

Castiel expected it, but still jumped when Dean pounded on the bathroom door. “Cas! Since when do we lock the bathroom door around here!”  


“Since today!” Castiel answered and finished washing his hair in peace.

 

 

Dean wouldn’t look at him when he came out to the kitchen dressed in jeans and one of Dean’s very own t-shirts. “Traitor. A goddamn traitor is what you are.”

Cas ignored him again, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Sam will be here to get you soon. I even left you some hot water.” And then he dared to wink at him.

Dean’s ears went pink and he jumped up from the table fast enough to knock the chair over and rushed from the room. Castiel righted the chair and followed Dean.

“No, don’t you come in here, you traitor, you Judas.” Dean started in the second he saw Castiel, and he backed up far enough to hit the wall but Cas kept moving in on him. Dean held his breath and Cas kissed him firmly.

“You said not today and I think you’re right. But I think we can compromise for…” Castiel glanced at his watch. “… about 14 hours from now if you think you can wait.”

Dean didn’t look inclined to agree, so Cas pressed in further and up onto his toes to whisper in his ear. “You will not regret it.” Castiel heard the hitch in Dean’s breath and he kissed Dean again before backing away. “Can you wait?”

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice and ran off to the shower.

 

 

“Sam’s here!” Castiel called. Dean had been hiding in their room ever since he got out of the shower and Castiel had let him. There would be plenty of time to tempt him later. 

Sam let himself in. “Hey, Cas. Are you ready for the-“

Dean rushed through the kitchen and grabbed his brother by the arm. “Let’s go, Sammy. Time’s a wastin’.”

“Dean… Dean, stop! What’s up with you? I figured you’d be eager, but aren’t you at least going to tell Cas goodbye?”

Dean glared at his brother, then at Cas. “I think we’ll be okay.” He started to pull Sam toward the door again, but Sam refused to be budged.

“Don’t be a jerk, Dean. Not today.”

“Oh, but he’s my jerk, Sam.” Castiel winked at Dean who sighed and trudged over to plant a quick kiss. Castiel caught him by the neck and forced him into something longer until Dean was melting and Sam was gagging.

“God, you two! Save something for later!” Sam grinned.

Dean’s ears went the delicious shade of pink Castiel was hoping for again and he stomped out the door, yelling, “You comin’, Sammy?” over his shoulder.

“What the hell?” Sam asked Cas and Cas just shrugged and said, “You know how your brother can be.”

Sam shook his head. “I’ll have him there on time.”

 

 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked as he got in the car.

Dean pursed his lips. “Just drive.”

“Did you guys fight?”

Dean glared at him. “I said drive, Sam.”

“Don’t leave mad at him, okay? Not today.” Sam gave his best concerned look. “Whatever it is, just go apologize.”

Dean did not move. He couldn’t go back in there. 

“Dean, we’re not going anywhere until you apologize.”

“But I didn’t-“

Sam shook his head. “It doesn’t matter who started it or did it or whatever. Apologize so he’ll remember that today instead of how big of an ass you’re being.”

Dean threw open the car door and climbed out, slamming the door shut behind him. He paced a little next to the car first, but then Sam rolled the window down and yelled at him to get a move on and Dean growled at him.

Dean walked back up the path to the front door, certain of one thing. He absolutely could NOT go back in there. If he went back in it was all over and he’d be forced to push Cas up against the wall and—

Dean rang the bell, shaking off the image. Cas came to the door and frowned when he saw Dean. “Is everything okay?”

“Come out here,” Dean said. Cas very slowly stepped out and his eyes darted to Sam who waved happily at him.

“What’s going on here?”

Dean kept his back to Sam and wouldn’t look Cas in the eye. “It’s all your fault, so I’m fake apologizing because Sammy thinks we’re fighting.”

Castiel laughed. “So he sent you back to make nice.” With a quick glance toward Sam, Cas looped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him once, a quick peck. Dean started to pull away, but Cas kept a firm grip. Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s and Cas took the opportunity to kiss him more fully, letting one hand leave Dean’s neck and trail down to brush against Dean’s increasingly tight jeans.

Dean grabbed Cas at the waist and pulled him flush, running a hand to his ass, but that was the moment when Cas broke it off, pushing Dean back, even though they were both gasping.

“Cas!” 

Castiel laughed and moved to kiss Dean again, but Dean was already moving away.

“It won’t be long.” Cas called as Dean huffed back to the car.

Dean slammed the car door in answer.

“Not a word, Sammy.”

Sam put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, waving at Cas before they continued down the street.

 

 

“This is yours.” Sam handed the bag to Dean and Dean slumped against the back of Sam’s couch.

“This is ridiculous.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s going to be awfully hard living with Cas for the rest of your life if you can’t get over a little disagreement. Now get dressed.”

“Little disagreement?!?” Dean was mad now. “Stay out of what you don’t know, Sammy.”

“It’s hardly a secret that you’re fighting, and today of all days-“

“I know. Today. Whatever. Blah blah.” Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and undid his jeans. 

“Don’t be like that. It’s important and you know it.”

Dean pulled a black pair of pants out of the bag and slid them on.

There was a knock on Sam’s front door and then it opened very slowly. “It’s Jess- is it safe to come in?”

“Dean has pants on.” Sam was working his way up the buttons on his shirt.

Jess came in, carrying a few shopping bags, her hair done up in intricate curls. “Oh, you guys look great! This is so exciting! Only a few hours now.”

Dean glanced at the clock on Sam’s wall. Yeah, about 9 hours, but his timer was entirely different than Jess’s.

“I’m going to get dressed in Sam’s room and then we can all go together.” She disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door.

Dean was messing with the buttons at the cuff of his shirt and pulling at the collar and trying to remember how he’d let Cas talk him into all this. “You know, we didn’t have to do any of this.” He muttered.

“Dean…”

Dean looked up at to see Sam’s head tilted, his puppy dog eyes focused on him. “What’s going on, man?”

Dean sputtered. “I- I- I- nothing! I-“ He wasn’t going to explain to his brother that he had a sex timer going with his boyfriend.

“If you don’t want to do this, you have to tell Cas now. He would understand.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “We’re doing this. Don’t you dare imply that I won’t go through with this, you understand?”

Sam put his hands up and stepped back. “Hey, No! I was just making sure.”

They both continued getting ready and after watching Dean attempt a bowtie three times in a row Sam stepped over to help . Dean didn’t complain.

Jess stepped out in a beautiful turquoise dress, and smiled at the brothers. “Ready?”

 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel was pacing in front of the window. He nodded. “Just tell me when Dean gets here.”

“Nope. Not til the ceremony, my brother. We have to have some sort of tradition around here.”

“I just need to talk to him before we go up there. He was… upset.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows popped up. “Did you guys have a fight?”

“No. He was just unhappy with me.”

“I think that’s called a fight.”

Castiel’s eyebrow quirked. “I think I know what a fight is, Gabe. This wasn’t one. I just need him alone for a minute to make sure everything is okay.” He continued his pacing, watching out the window for Sam’s car to pull into the parking lot.

“You think he’s gonna’ run?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “If he was going to run he wouldn’t even show up.”

“Is he worried about tonight? Maybe you won’t be gentle enough?”

“He’s here.” Cas said. “Bring him here, please?” His eyes never left the window as he watched Dean get out of the car, cool in his dark slim tux and sunglasses. 

"I’ll tell him.” Gabriel left the small room and Cas breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves.

The door clicked and he looked up. Dean was there, sunglasses in one hand and all Cas could think about was getting that tie off of him.

“You okay?” Dean asked, looking seriously concerned.

Castiel pushed the door shut and kissed Dean. It started gentle like he meant to, but it quickly moved to harder and handsier.

“Woah, man.” Dean said, stepping back and taking a few breaths. He smiled a little but shook his head. “You very clearly drew the lines for this game and it looks like we still have about seven hours left.”

“It was a joke. A terrible awful joke.” And he kissed Dean again, one hand on the back of Dean’s neck and the other working at his tie.

“Hey, that took me and Sam like six tries.”

“I’ll re-do it for you,” Cas breathed against his lips. Their eyes met and a silent agreement passed between them. Dean turned them suddenly and pressed Cas against the wall, kissing his neck and loosening his tie as well. 

A firm knock at the door and Gabriel was coming in saying, “Okay, you two. Did you resolve your differences? I don’t hear any screaming, so-“

Dean pressed his face into Castiel’s neck. He couldn’t bear to look Gabriel in the eye.

“You cheaters. Just can’t wait a few more hours, huh?” 

Castiel could feel Dean laughing into his shoulder and Cas tried to shoo Gabriel out of the room, but he wasn’t budging.

“Oh no. This afternoon that will go forward as planned.” Gabriel tapped Dean on the shoulder. “You, sir, need to vamos.” Dean smiled at Cas and winked before slipping out the door, and then Castiel was left with his brother.

“I have to say I’m disappointed. That seemed quite-“

“Shut up, Gabe.” 

 

 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked as Dean walked up to him. Sam realized quickly that Dean’s tie was undone and his jacket open and-

“What the hell, dude? You’re-“

“Cas is fine. Thanks for asking. And yeah- I need help with my tie again.”

Sam shook his head, trying to keep the smile tamped down.

“What happened here?” Jess asked as she walked up. “It’s almost time. I thought you were all ready.”

“Oh, he’s ready.” Sam said as he finished tying Dean’s tie.

“Well then you need to get in place. We’re going quick here.” Jess pointed Dean in the right direction and then pulled Sam away with her. 

 

When they opened the doors and Dean stepped out, he wasn’t ready for how overwhelming the experience would be. The first thing he saw was the small group of family and friends that wouldn’t miss this for anything- Bobby and Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Benny and Andrea, Jess and Sam, Gabe and Kali, but then Castiel was walking in too, and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him. They met in the middle and said all the words, and Dean didn’t remember any of it except how blue Cas’s eyes were and how his mouth formed the words they both said as they swore their lives to each other.

Then there were rings sliding on fingers and Cas was kissing him and Dean was kissing him back. He blushed when they separated, but he held Cas close by the back of the neck, whispering an I love you that only they could hear. 

Then out to the Impala to drive over to Gabe and Kali’s for the reception. Dean sat with both hands on the wheel long enough that Cas scooted over toward him and asked if he was okay.

Dean swallowed and nodded and forced a smile out to everyone waiting on them to drive off first. He started the car and pulled out.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, his voice even lower than normal. He put his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezed.

“Nothing. We’re just married now.”

Castiel’s body tensed and he didn’t say anything, so Dean rushed to cover.

“It’s good, it’s good, I just didn’t expect… that.”

“What did you expect?”

Dean kept driving in silence, the tension growing between them until Dean knew he had to say something or risk nuclear relationship explosion. He pulled onto a side street and parked. A deep breath and a hand sliding down his face cleared his head enough to talk.

“Is it bad if I say I don’t remember what just happened?” Dean started soft, but as his anxiety rose, so did his volume. “I mean, I do, but like the details are… You were very distracting!”

Castiel smiled and ducked his head. “You did look… dazed.”

“You’re damn right I was dazed!” Dean shook his head. “And you with all your nonsense this morning. I could have really paid attention if you would have—“

Castiel cut him off with a kiss and hands on either side of his face. “Listen. You only have to get through a few more hours. A party with our friends and family and then we’ll go to the hotel and this whole waiting thing will be over.”

“Cas…”Dean’s voice was impossibly low and Castiel knew the second that Dean kissed him that there wasn’t much of a chance of waiting any longer.

“Not here.” Castiel whispered when they broke apart for a breath. “Home for a minute?”

 

 

They were hardly in the door when Castiel was attacked by a crushing kiss, hands on his face that ran up into his hair and then down his back and to his ribs, seemingly everywhere all at once.

He pulled back for just a second. “Dean—“

“Time is up. No backing out.” Dean kissed him again and pushed him up against the wall, his tongue invading Cas’s mouth and his hands pulling his shirt out of his waistband. He kissed his way down Cas’s neck, pausing only to undo buttons.

“Dean…” Cas’s hands were busy too, pulling off that tie and working buttons. “Everyone is waiting for us.” He pulled Dean back for another kiss.

“Theme of the day,” Dean said into Cas’s neck and continued working his way back down. Cas gripped Dean’s hair and moaned as Dean started to undo his pants.

Dean pulled him in past the door frame and kicked the door closed, walking them back to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He paused next to the bed to step out of his shiny borrowed shoes. Castiel did the same and Dean kissed his neck again, down through the open space in Castiel’s shirt to where his pants hung on his narrow waist, button already open.

Castiel’s breath caught for a moment as Dean knelt before him. He would never get used to this. No matter how long they were together, every time meant more than the last.

Dean slowed the pace with carefully placed kisses to Castiel’s stomach and then his hip bones as he pulled the black pants down and let them drop. Boxers too and then Dean pushed him back on the bed, crawling over him to swallowed him down and it was Castiel who found everything to be a blur when trying to recall the precise details. At the end all he knew when his chest stopped heaving and his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair was that he loved him and this was real and permanent. 

Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and turned to lean over him. He let his fingers brush over Dean’s ribs and up to one of his nipples before sliding back down to unbuckle his belt.

Dean smiled at Cas and brushed fingers through Castiel’s hair. Cas looked back up at Dean, but his hands still worked to get the tuxedo pants open.

“What?” Castiel asked as he kissed Dean, slow and deep.

“I’m just glad you’re here with me.” Dean said when their lips separated. 

Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s boxers and Dean pulled in air, the smile on his face shifting.

“Of course I am.”

“It’s just different this time.” Dean’s breath moved faster with the motions of Castiel’s hand.

“Yeah?” Castiel moved lower, pulling at the pants that blocked access. Dean raised his hips off the bed to help, and Castiel removed the obstacle. Back to his work, this time with his mouth and Dean moaned.

Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel’s left hand. He twined their fingers together, palms facing and rubbed at Castiel’s new ring, not letting go even after he had come and Castiel crawled back up the bed to lay beside him.

“I hope you don’t think that I was mad at you all day.”

Castiel smiled and watched Dean twist the ring on his finger. “That’s not how I remember it.”

They both knew they should go, that everyone would be half-wondering where they were and would pretend they didn’t know when they showed up late with rumpled tuxedos and unhideable grins. But here, this space, their home, their rings… they couldn’t leave yet. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
